


If You Judge A Book By The Cover (Then You Judge The Look By The Lover)

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Outdoor Sex, Rock and Roll, The Weird Sisters, Unconventional Relationship, Weasleys, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: Charlie and Tonks have a complicated relationship: something more than friends, but less than committed partners. When they're in the same place at the same time, they're inseparable (and insatiable), but those times are few and far between now that he was in Romania and she was in London. When Charlie makes a misstep, there's hell to pay.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 17
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	If You Judge A Book By The Cover (Then You Judge The Look By The Lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shunsey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shunsey).



> Written for Smutty Claus 2019 for LJ's Shunsey

Charlie stood outside the front of the Nirvana Club, parchment tickets in hand. Shuffling nervously in place, he kept an eye out for Tonks, wondering if she was actually going to show up. She'd said she would, and she'd never been known for punctuality in all the years he'd known her, and yet the sinking feeling that she was going to stand him up refused to dissipate. 

He knew she was angry at him still. He didn’t need to be a Seer to read the tone of the curt owl-born response to his invitation. She was very cross, which made him wonder why she'd agreed to come to see The Weird Sisters with him, even if they were her favourite band. His gut twisted as he continued to search for her, hoping his apologies had been enough to get her to Cardiff as she'd promised.

~*~

**[3 weeks earlier]**

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Charlie roared as he tore out of the bathroom of his rented room at The Three Broomstick, the damp towel wrapped around his waist barely staying put. He'd been in the shower, scrubbing the stench of international travel and four surly dragons off him when there had been a knock at the door. 

The insistent knocking continued, even louder than before.

"Keep your bloody hair on! I'll be right there!" He stopped just long enough to secure his towel at his hip with a tight knot before reaching for the door. "Blimey, can't a bloke even have a bath around here?" Scowling, Charlie jerked the door open, expecting to see one of his cohorts from the Romanian Dragon Reserve, most likely in need of his expertise with the dragons they'd brought to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Charlie!" Before Charlie could utter another word, someone came barrelling towards him, tackling him with such force that he toppled backwards, and landed on the floor with a soft thud. His face was peppered with kisses as the visitor pinned him to the floor and wrapped themselves around him. 

It took him a moment to realise the identity of his assailant. "Dora, what the bloody hell—?" Charlie managed to get out between kisses.

She raised her head, pink hair in disarray, and grinned. "I ran into your mum in Diagon Alley, and she said you'd just got here. I convinced my boss I needed the rest of the day off, and tomorrow too." Tonks giggled. "Thought you might want to do a bit of catching up. Assuming you can tear yourself away from those ruddy dragons of yours, that is."

Charlie groaned as she rubbed herself against him, suddenly painfully aware that all that separated them was a thin towel. "We've got the dragons subdued for the moment. I think I can manage it."

He and Tonks had a complicated relationship: something more than friends, but less than committed partners. When they were in the same place at the same time, they were inseparable (and insatiable), but those times were few and far between now that he was in Romania and she was in London.

Tonks wriggled on top of him, before kissing him again. "Reckon you could manage it better somewhere more comfortable. You do have a bed in here somewhere, yeah?"

"Oi, you're the one who threw me to the ground," Charlie retorted. A smirk slowly spread across his face. "Besides, it's not as if we haven't shagged on the floor before."

"We could do that again if you'd like." She beamed down at him. "Still reckon we'd have more fun in a proper bed though. That would be dead luxurious compared to those stables you call home at the Reserve."

"Oi! They're not that terrible."

"It's like sleeping—and shagging— on rocks, mate." Tonks wriggled again, letting out a giggle as she felt his body starting to respond to her. "You might find messing about on the hard ground a thrill, but I prefer more comfy accommodations.

Charlie stifled a groan. "Alright, alright." He gave her a playful push; she shifted just enough to allow him to sit up. Tonks jumped to her feet, then offered him a hand. He stood quickly, unfazed by the obvious tenting of the towel. 

"Wotcher." Tonks' dark eyes flickered from his face to the towel and back up again, the corner of her mouth crooked into a cheeky grin. "Is that a wand in your towel or are you just glad to see me, Charlie Weasley?"

"You'll just have to investigate it to find out, won't you? Try putting your Auror skills to use." His breath hitched as she reached under the towel, her fingers brushing along the top of his thigh before they found his burgeoning erection. She squeezed gently. 

"Reckon I'll have to do some further _investigation_ , but I'm starting to think you might be happy to see me."

"I might be at that." Charlie pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers as she continued to touch him. His kisses grew harder and more urgent, and he snaked one hand down her waist to the curve of her arse, caressing her through her jeans. 

They snogged for a fair amount of time before Tonks broke away, panting. 

"Bed?" she managed to get out.

"Yeah. Right." Grabbing her by the hand, Charlie half-led, half-dragged her through the doorway that led to the bedroom. 

They tumbled onto the bed, kissing furiously. Tonks clawed at the knot at his waist while Charlie managed to peel off her outer robe, followed by her t-shirt. He rolled on top of her, his hands already on her breasts, his lips closing around one pert nipple. He sucked at it with enthusiasm as he rubbed himself against her jean-covered thigh. 

Tonks let out a moan followed by a cry of triumph as she finally got the knot undone. Charlie stopped long enough to whip the towel off and toss it away before he returned to lavishing attention on her breasts. She ran her hands along his broad shoulders and the expanse of his back, sighing with contentment and wriggling beneath him.

"Like that, do you?" Charlie chuckled.

"As if you've got to ask?"

"Just making certain, love." He gave her breast another playful nip.

"I wouldn't have come 'round if I didn't enjoy what you do."

He kissed her hard on the mouth. " Reckon you must've been in a rush to see me given the state of you when you got here."

Abruptly Tonks stopped caressing him. "Oi. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're a bit scruffy, aren't you? You must've been dead desperate for me given everything."

"Scruffy?"

"Tonks, you've got ash in your hair and your robe was a bit singed. Thankfully I'm a dragon keeper so that sort of thing doesn't put me off."

Tonks' face was red, and she scowled. "So, you're saying I'm scruffier than a bleedin' scaly lizard who stinks of brimstone? _Really_?"

"What?" Charlie blinked in confusion. "What are you getting cross about? You're a metamorphmagus — it's not like you've got to put in a lot of effort, do you?"

"I'll give you _effort_!" With that she gave Charlie a hard shove, and he went flying off the bed and onto the ground, the hard, wooden floor rough beneath his bare arse. 

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Because you're a right berk, Charlie Weasley! You're calling me scruffy and accusing me of being a right mess — and I'm not supposed to get angry?"

"Tonks, I didn't mean—"

She snatched her shirt off the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I wanted to see you right away. Sorry I didn't spend hours getting all tarted up for your benefit first. I didn't realise that the bloke who's happy sleeping near piles of dragon shit would be so unhappy that I didn't show up looking like Celestina Warbeck." 

"Tonks— Dora, that's not what—"

She cut him off again. "Yeah, it is. So sorry to be such a bloody disappointment, mate. I won't waste your time any longer."

"You're not! You aren't! Tonks, don't—"

"Fuck off, Charlie." Gathering up her things, Tonks stormed out of the bedroom. A flash of light told him she'd Apparated off. Closing his eyes, Charlie heaved a frustrated sigh. He was grateful she hadn't hexed him before she'd gone. 

He'd have to sort this out with her, and soon. But right now, he desperately needed an ice-cold shower.

~*~

Charlie had tried to patch things up with Tonks over the next three weeks. He'd immediately sent her a letter, but there'd been no response. She hadn't come to Hogwarts to see the First Tri-Wizard Task or Charlie's precious dragons. Unless she had, but in disguise to avoid him. That was the worst of all, and Charlie had gone back to Romania in a strop.

He sent a flurry of apologetic letters to England, but those too had gone unanswered. Charlie imagined Tonks setting the letters on fire upon arrival, unopened. Hopefully that hadn't extended to the owls who had delivered them. Charlie couldn't bear the thought of innocent owls being harmed because of something stupid he'd done. Or the thought of Tonks being angry with him permanently.

Then an opportunity had come in the form of his older brother, Bill. Or at least a birthday gift from him. Knowing Charlie's taste in music, Bill had got Charlie two tickets to see The Weird Sisters live in concert at a small club in Cardiff, a private warm-up gig for their big performance at the upcoming Yule Ball at Hogwarts. 

As a Cursebreaker at Gringott's, Bill had connections. Charlie had never been more grateful for his big brother. Tonks loved the Weird Sisters. Surely, she wouldn't turn down an opportunity to see them in such an intimate venue...? Charlie knew he could have gone with a mate from the Reserve or even another girl, but he wanted to make things up to Tonks. 

He was more than relieved when she finally responded to his owl, saying yes, she'd go with him to the show. Charlie just hoped that she wanted to patch up their friendship, not just take advantage of the situation in order to see the band.

He hoped it was providential that the band was playing in Cardiff on his birthday. It had to be a sign that Tonks would forgive him.

~*~

**[Present]**

"Wotcher." Tonks' voice shook Charlie out of his thoughts. 

He looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him. She was curvy in all the right places, her breasts spilling out of her bra beneath a black fishnet top, her waist cinched in tight, and her skirt so incredibly short he could see the lacy tops of her stockings. Her pink hair was done up in ringlets, and her makeup flawless. "D-dora?" he stammered.

She pursed her full, glossy lips before answering. "Is that who you want me to be, Charlie?"

"Don't be daft," he said. "I don't want you to be anyone but yourself."

Tonks sniffed. "Could've fooled me, mate."

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you. You've got to realize that by now."

She cast him a dark glance. "Don't let's argue now. I want to see the show if it's all the same to you."

"Of course." He offered her an arm which she declined to take. "Alright, suit yourself. Let's go in then."

The interior of the club was smoky, dark and crowded. Young witches and wizards were packed into the room so tightly there was barely room to move, let alone dance. Despite that, Charlie and Tonks managed to push their way to the front, eventually winding up against the stage. 

The Weird Sisters came out to a roaring crowd of fans, and Tonks' whole demeanour changed from sullen to excited. Charlie marvelled at how she'd had been able to find space to dance, but that she had, spending most of the show bouncing up and down in front of him, pressed up against the edge of the stage.

Not that Charlie minded, of course. Every time Tonks bounced, her pert bottom, barely contained in pale pink knickers beneath her outrageously short tartan skirt, rubbed against him. When she'd arrived, he hadn't been completely certain she even had knickers on underneath. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed to discover the answer. Either way, her current movements were even more enjoyable than watching the Sisters play live. 

Charlie had kept a respectful distance (as much as he could) for the duration of the show, but now, emboldened by her constant gyrations, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He half expected her to elbow him in the stomach or stomp on his feet with her shiny black boots in retaliation. Instead, she giggled, continuing to undulate her hips in time to Orsino Thruston's and Donaghan Tremlett's pounding beat. Closing his eyes, Charlie drew in a deep breath, taking the sweet fruity scent of Tonks' perfume mingling with the acrid smells of tobacco, clove and marijuana smoke, sweat, and beer. 

Tonks pushed back against him, grinding her arse against his crotch in time to the music. Charlie let out a guttural groan before biting his lip to stifle any noise. As if anyone could have heard him over the ear-shattering cacophony coming from the band. 

He let his fingers drag down her front and under her skirt, brushing over the silky fabric of her knickers. They were extremely damp although whether from Tonks' arousal or her dancing, he couldn't have said. He traced around the elastic edge, starting to quest beneath it when Tonks gave his hand a quick smack. 

Contritely he withdrew, not protesting Tonks' relentless writhing and rubbing. The band announced their last song, and the entire room erupted in excitement. Charlie stayed fixed in his spot, his hands planted on Tonks' hips as she jumped around, singing along with Myron Wagtail, her fist pumping in the air. The show ended with a loud bang, fireworks going off as the band ran off stage. The lights came up and the crowd began to shuffle out of the club.

Charlie and Tonks followed suit, finding themselves on the pavement outside. Charlie kept hold of Tonks' hand, leading her to an alleyway off the side of the club, out of the way of the seemingly endless throng. 

"So, I s'pose you'll want to go home then?" Charlie asked as Tonks extricated herself from his grip. 

She shrugged. "Dunno. Depends."

"On what?"

"On how bloody sorry you are." She batted her eyelashes at him, reaching out to swipe her hand over the crotch of his jeans. "How sorry _are_ you, Charlie?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed down a moan. "Merlin's filthy pants, Dora. Don't do that if you're not going to follow through. A bloke can only take so much."

"Did I say I wasn't going to? Unless you don't want me to..." She moved in closer, her breath warm in his ear. "Dunno. I might be too scruffy for you. I wouldn't want to insult your sense of aesthetics."

"Blimey, Dora. How many times have I got to apologise before you believe me?" 

Her hand was on the fly of his jeans again, the heel of her palm pressing against his already throbbing cock. "Try again, Dragon Keeper."

"I'm sorry," Charlie moaned. "I shouldn't have called you scruffy. You're beautiful, Tonks. You've always been that way to me. I was dead stupid to treat you like that."

"Yes, you were." Tonks applied more pressure to his groin. "How do I know I can believe you? You might just be saying it because I've got my hand on your goolies."

"How many bloody owls did I send you begging you to forgive me? Were your hands anywhere near my bollocks then?"

She started to laugh. "No, but I bet yours were. Wanker." Tonks gave him a punch in the arm.

Charlie shot her a glare, lips pursed in feigned annoyance. "If I am, it's your fault, leaving me with blue balls like that."

"I ought to do it again now!" 

He grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare!"

"You bloody well deserve it."

"You're right. I do. But," Charlie drew in a breath, "don't go, love. Not yet. I'm in town for a few days, and I'd rather spend them with you. Mum's expecting me for birthday dinner on Monday, but I don't have to be at the Burrow till then."

"Oh?"

"I've got a room with an awfully big, lonely bed. You could keep me company there."

"Oh, could I?"

He leant in and kissed her. "C'mon, Dora. Let me make it up to you. Please?" 

To Charlie's surprise, Tonks shoved him against the wall, pressing herself against him. She began to kiss him passionately, already fumbling with his belt and the top button of his jeans. 

"So I'll take that as a 'yes' then, shall I?" Charlie rasped between kisses. 

"Shut up and shag me, Dragon boy." Tonks hands made their way into his jeans, fingers wrapping around his cock. Charlie reciprocated by bunching up her skirt, beginning to caress her arse through her knickers. 

"We probably ought to cast some sort of cloaking spell before somebody sees," he said.

"Afraid of getting caught? I thought that was half the fun, mate." 

"It is, but maybe not tonight." The ruckus of the Death Eaters at the World Cup had made Charlie warier than he'd have liked. 

"Oh, alright." Tonks pulled her wand out of her boot and quickly cast Imperturbable and Disillusionment Charms in quick succession. She giggled, starting to stroke him. She brought him to full hardness almost immediately. Charlie managed to yank down her knickers, allowing her to squirm out of them entirely. They landed in a heap on the cold ground. Tonks stepped out of them, breaking away from him just long enough to scoop them up and stuff them into the pocket of his jeans.

Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders, and spun her around so her back was to the wall. Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for another long, lingering kiss. 

"Wait," he said. 

"What now, Charlie? Blimey, you're turning into an old woman."

"I want you to go back to being yourself before we..."

"What do you mean? I am me."

"No, I mean the real you. Not this tarted up version of you." He lifted her chin up with the tip of his index finger. "Not that I don't like it, but I want you to be who you want to. Not who you think I want you to be." 

"Even if I'm scruffy?"

"I love it when you're scruffy."

A look of concentration crossed Tonks' face, and her features changing back to the face he knew and loved. Her hair was now short and spiky, and Charlie suspected some of her curves had probably receded as well. He looked forward to inspecting those changes later. 

"Better?" 

"Perfect." With that, he kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing her legs apart with his free hand. He felt Tonks giggling against his lips, then her gasp as he slid inside of her. Charlie groaned as Tonks tightened around him, her fingers already digging into the firm flesh of his arse. She   
crooned in his ear, one leg pressed against his bared hip, the fabric of her stockings rough as she rocked against him.

Slipping one hand between them, Charlie sought out her clit, doing his best to time the movement of his fingertips with his thrusts. Tonks writhed and moaned against him, her breathing growing ragged as her movements grew more frantic... and then she came with a violent shudder. 

He covered her mouth with his to stifle her cries as well as his own as he began to thrust deep inside her, revelling in the way she felt around him, warm, soft and wet. Release came far too quickly, Charlie spilling into her with a loud moan, which reverberated in the alleyway. 

Tonks laughed; Charlie loved the sound of it and the way she looked when she was this happy. Gasping for breath, he clung to her. Tonks buried her face in the crook of his neck, then gave him a playful nip. 

"You said something about a bed?" she breathed. 

"I did."

"Let's get a shift on then. It's cold out here." Tonks shivered as if to prove her point. 

"So, I'm forgiven?"

She smirked. "Not quite, but you're getting there. Might make you spend a bit more time grovelling first."

"I can live with that." He yanked her knickers out of his pocket, and handed them to her before he pulled up his jeans. Charlie waited until she'd gotten herself back to some semblance of order before offering her his arm. This time she took it. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
